The present invention relates to an improvement in the base of a self-locking container assembly and a method for using the same. The base is adapted to have locking ears which lock the sides of the base in place during storage and shipment. The base locking ears are adapted to be unlockable to permit disengagement of the interlocking container sections without losing the ability to reassemble the base for subsequent use.
In the past, various means having been provided for joining sections of cardboard and corrugated containers for storing manufactured products. Adhesive tape, strapping, glue, stapling, various folding configurations and other arrangements have been employed. Many of these closure arrangements, especially those employing interlocking sections with destructive tear strips such as that taught by Kelly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,800, 266 and Houston U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,557, provide for use of the container only one time since opening the container necessarily destroys the structural integrity of one of the interlocking sections. Consequently, when a self-locking container must be opened prior to final shipment, it generally necessitates repackaging the contents in a new container, adding the extra expense of labor and packaging. This added expense may be substantial when the containers involved are large or when a large number of containers must be opened for inspection or product recalls prior to shipment to the consumer. Furthermore, since only one set of packaging is generally calculated into the cost of goods, the cost of any additional packaging is taken directly out of gross profit.
Interlocking container arrangements which may be easily disengaged by access to the inner locking flange member, such as taught by Hammond, U.S. Pat. No. 1,130,271 and Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,370,927, are generally not suitable for heavier packaging applications such as for washing machines and air conditioners where the base must be aggressively retained by the container body section. Such easily disengageable interlocking container arrangements also suffer from the inability to restrict access to the contents of a container since interlocking sections may be reinterengaged without signs of entry.